You'll Never Know
by Manda711
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a similar past, becasue of that they are best friends and more. They do everything together: live together, eat together, go to school together, kill together.
1. Chapter 1

_**mkkkk i edited this.. so if uve read it.. u dont have to read it again..**_

**_and i should prob put here that if u dont like blood or any moments that make u go EWWW then dont read this.._**

**_annnddd i dont own Naruto._**

**_--_**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep._

"Goddamn alarm clock." I mumbled while trying to smash the annoying black box into tiny peaces.

Sasuke stretched on his bed, on the other side of the room, and stood up. I sat up on the edge of my bed, getting ready for another one of his morning rants.

"Uh, why bother going to school? I mean, we already know Japanese. I for one think I speak it very well, and I'm never going to need to know the value of x or whatever. I already know the history of the Japan, and pretty much every other country. And I'm pretty sure that ill never have to figure out the velocity of a ball hitting a brick wall. My theory is all we need is gym and lunch." said Sasuke.

I've been living with Sasuke for 5 years. My parents were murdered in front of me when I was 12, which left me alone with no family. The same thing happened to Sasuke when he was 8. The only thing that's different is that Sasuke knows who killed his family; it was his brother, who fled after the kill. Fucked up right? Anyway, when Sasuke heard what happened to me he took me in. I'm pretty much the only one he can tolerate. I'm only one who thinks the same way as him. Some people consider us a couple, and I guess we are. Only we do things that normal couples would never do.

"Great theory. To bad you're wrong."

"Hn"

"Oh god. There you go with those Hn's again."

"Hn."

"You're gay."

"Hn"

"I hope you know I was talking about your sexuality." I was glad to see I got a reaction from him, an eye twitch.

"You know I'm not."

I "Hn," and stuck my tongue out at him.

With his crazy, blinding speed, he pushed be back down onto the bed. Not gently I might add, he made my head to smash into the headboard. I groaned in pain. He smirked at my pain (_asshole)_.

"Don't steal my words." He growled into my ear.

"Uh, get off me."

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes as he got off me. I slowly got up, which was a good idea because if I went any faster this headache would have crippled me.

"Oh my god you suck; you gave me a headache."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me. "Go take some medicine."

"_That was a pretty good idea. He much have given me brain damage, I should sue him." _

_--_

Sasuke and I were standing at the bus stop. The medicine I took was like a miracle pill. My headache was gone in like 10 minuets.

We were standing with 3 other people. All of them stayed away from us. I never understood why people avoid me and Sasuke. No one knows that his and my parents are dead, or that we live together. They defiantly don't know our dark secret. Maybe they avoid me because of my large forehead, or my pink hair; Sasuke says that that my forehead isn't large, and my hair makes me unique. Psh, what does he know. But I really don't understand why they avoid Sasuke, sure, he's quiet, and acts like he's in his own world. But he's hot, and that should be enough for any girl to bug him senseless.

I looked over to the other three people. Ino, Kiba, and Tenten. It shocked me that as soon as I made eye contact with Kiba he winked at me. He looked behind me, and I saw him looked away. I looked behind me to see Sasuke glaring at Kiba. Well, that could be why everyone avoids me.

"It's not your turn Sakura." He growled.

"When it is my turn I doubt that he'll wanna come near me anyway." I mumbled.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed my waist. He pretty much yanked my over to him. His lips came down to mine. It was a gentle kiss, something we only do in front of people. Something I hate. So, I bit his lip hard enough to make him bleed. Then, I licked the blood away.

To anyone else, I'm sure it just looked like we were making out. I doubt they could see the blood. But, just to make sure, I looked over to the other 3. Kiba was talking to Tenten. He was probably just avoiding another one of Sasuke's glares. Then I looked over to Ino. She was glaring at me. That's a shocker!

I smirked; this is going to be fun. Sasuke felt me smirk and pulled away. He had a little bit of blood that slowly dripped down to his chin. Quickly, I licked it up and came an inch away from his face.

"Look who has an interest in you."

Sasuke glanced to the three and made eye contact with Ino. She quickly looked away and started talking to Kiba, loudly. He smirked and looked back down to me.

"I'd be doing a community service."

"You'll be worshiped like a king."

He and I knew it was a lie. We would never be able to tell anyone what we were about to do. We couldn't; no one else would, or could understand what we were doing. It was like a community service, like a mission from god. Those 8 people deserved to die. Just like Ino deserves to die.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you. When should we start?"

I could hear the roar of a motor coming closer to us.

"_BUS TIME!"_

Sasuke heard it too.

"We'll talk about this later."

The bus pulled up in front of us. Ino, Kiba, and Tenten walked on before us. We always let them go on before us. Let them think that their in charge. They sat in the front, while Sasuke and I sat in the back. No one ever sat in our seat, even though our bus was abnormally crowded. I tired to take a little nap. But the bus is loud, god how I hate loud. The bus jerked forward; off to school we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**i edited this one too.. added some stuff.. took away some stuff.. added shit to make it all make sence..**

**i really do need to start re-reading my work.. oOo well...**

**R&R if u like it )**

**--**

After about 20 minuets we pulled up to the school. There were only 7 kids outside of the school; our bus always got here abnormally early. I looked down at my cell phone, it was 6:53. I groaned. Great, 37 minuets until school starts. I relaxed on the bus waiting for everyone to empty out.

"Time?" Sasuke grunted.

"37 minuets."

Sasuke groaned too.

"That's gay."

"Like you?"

That seemed funnier in my head. But the way that Sasuke was glaring at me made me think I was wrong. It probably wasn't the best idea sitting near the isle because as soon as I said that to Sasuke he pushed me out of the seat. Which cause the person who was walking there to get pushed down onto the person that was sitting in the seat across from us. I looked over to glare at Sasuke, who was smirking at me.

"You fucking loser! What's your problem?!" Screamed some guy.

Sasuke stood up and glared at the other guy. "What?"

"I, uh, I wasn't talking to you Sasuke. I was talking to--"

"To who? Huh? To my girlfriend?"

HA! I loved it when Sasuke got all protective like this. Yet another reason why people avoid us.

"No, never. I was uh, talking to Lee over here." He was franticly pointing to Lee, the kid he bumped into.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked down to Sakura.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get up."

"You know, it's proper to help a lady up."

"Tell me when you see one."

"Oh you're just full of comebacks today, aren't you?"

"Hn."

Sasuke started walking ahead, and got off the bus. I sighed and pulled myself up. As soon as I started walking the guy that I bumped into pushed me. I stumbled a little, but caught my balance.

"_Jerk. Just ignore him and keep walking."_

I got off the bus and saw that Sasuke was waiting for me. He glared behind me and that guy that pushed me.

"That's who we should get for your turn." Sasuke mumbled.

I shrugged and looked up at his face. What I saw made me laugh. Sasuke looked down at me with confusion.

"What?"

I stood on my tiptoes and licked his chin. His blood tasted sweet to me. He touched his lip with his figure and then looked at it. Blood was on his figure.

"Great, must have opened up when I was talking to that guy. I never did thank you for this." He pointed at his lip.

"That," I pointed at his lip, "Was thanks for this morning's headache."

He grabbed my wrist and brought it to his mouth. His lips trailed kisses up and down my arm, landing back to my wrist. Then he looked into my eyes.

"It was just a headache. Blood for blood" He mumbled, then bit down.

I didn't even flinch. I was too used to pain by now. Besides, he didn't bit down that hard anyway, just enough to make it bleed. This is how our relationship is. We're violent, but never hurt enough to kill. Kill each other that is. We only trust the other, we're a team, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Oh yay! Yet another scar from you."

He smirked and licked my wound.

"You know you like it."

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't lying.

"People are going to think were fucking Vampires." I mumbled.

He opened his mouth to reply, but as soon as he did Ino bumped into me. Causing me to stumble out of her way and Sasuke to close his mouth and look at her. I smiled, but hid it.

"_Fun fun fun."_

"Yes?" said Sasuke with his normal monotone voice.

"_I wish I could do that."_

"I was just wondering, Sasuke-_kun_, what you are doing this weekend."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Probably nothing. Why?"

"Oh, really? That's strange. Would you like to go to the movies with me and some of my other friends?"

Sasuke glanced over to me so fast that if I didn't know any better I wouldn't have known he looked at me at all.

"Can't, I'm grounded. Maybe next weekend."

Ino looked like she was about to burst with happiness and cry at the same time.

"Ok Sasuke-kun. That will be great. Can I have your number?" She squalled in that high, annoying, squeaky voice she has.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed her hand. Then looked over to me.

"Pen?"

This was the part where I get to act like a jealous bitch. I huffed, turned around and walked toward the school. Ino watched while I walked away and smiled her little evil bitchy smile. When I got inside I looked out the window to watch what else was going on. Apparently Ino had a pen already on her and gave it to Sasuke. He wrote his number on her hand, said something else, and left her to go inside the school. She looked really happy, like she just scored a date with a god or something. _God my ass, he's more of a devil._ Ino walked back to her friends and, it looks like she screamed the "good" news.

"Perfect."

I jumped and turned around to see Sasuke.

"I know. I'm the perfect actress."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"So when's your date?"

"Don't know. She's going to call me."

He shuddered.

"There's just one thing that bothering me."

Sasuke looked at me expectantly. I smiled.

"What did you do to get grounded this weekend?"

Sasuke smirked at me and shook his head.

"Planning a murder."

I tisked at him. "That'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Naruto… yea I edited this one 2**

I was in my last class of the day, English. The whole day went amazingly slow, and this class didn't seem like it was going to speed up any time soon. My teacher, Kakashi, was just sitting on his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. He was reading that porn book again. I don't think I've ever really seen him teach a lesson. I pulled out my cell phone to look at the time. But instead of seeing my normal background, the screen read that I had a new text from Sasuke.

_**Guess who just Text me.**_

I looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to me. The only person that looked conscious in the class was Ino, who was looking down at her lap. She was probably texing.

_Um, Ino?_

This class was so boring. Sometimes I wish that we did do work in here. It would be better then just sitting around with our fingers up our ass. I glanced up to the clock and it read 1:55. Great, 20 more minuets, this is going to take forever.

'_Vrrrrrrr.' _

I jumped a little at the feel of the vibrating phone.

_**Yea.**_

I rolled my eyes. I hated one word texts.

_Is that all?_

_**No, she wants to know if I want to sit with her on the bus home. N if were goin out next week. N if im goin out with u. N some other shit…… she's pretty annoying.**_

_HAHA.. Thank you caption obvious. Well, u 2 need to bond, so sit with her on the bus. _

_**Yea I was already planning on doin that. But, what should I tell her about me and u goin out?**_

_Tell her yes and that ur planning on breakin up with me soon or something.. Wait, I've been missin out on all the drama.. So lets make it interesting. Cheat on me, K?_

_**Yea.. Sounds like fun.**_

I closed my phone and looked up and the clock again. 2:13. Two more minuets and it's the weekend. I heard something like a chocked laugh and looked around. It was Ino, she looked like she was holding in a laugh, and she was looking at me.

"_Uh, great. What did Sasuke tell her."_

_DING DING DING._

I stood up and went to walk out of the classroom until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ino. Her face was like 2 inches away from mine.

"Ew you lez, get away from me." I snaooed.

She shook her head in what looked like mock pity. Then she _tsked _and walked away from me. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the bus. Ino was in front of me the whole time. She kept glancing back to look at me, which kind of freaked me out. Maybe she really is a lesbian.

When I got to the bus, Ino let me go first. I knew she was up to something, but it didn't matter. She's playing my game, and I'm just waiting till it's my move. As I walked down the Isle I could see Sasuke in another seat. Good, rule number one, victims don't sit in _our_ seat. When I got about a seat away from him, Miss. Blond Bitch pushed me forward, making me stumble past the seat that Sasuke was sitting at. Luckily, I grabbed the top of another seat and saved myself the embarrassment of falling. I turned around to glare at Ino, who was glaring back at me. Then, I looked at Sasuke, who wasn't looking at me. He was looking straight ahead, smirking.

"_Uh, asshole. Oh well, it's worth it."_

I decided to ignore her glares and be the bigger person. I turned and walked away from her. I smirked when I noticed that no one was in our seat still. It's pretty annoying sitting on a bus full of screaming freshmen, sophomores, juniors, seniors, and not have anyone to talk to. It's even more annoying seeing the only person you do talk to chatting it up with the girl you hate most. Even if it is necessary, it's still annoying.

The bus jolted to a stop, my stop. So I got up and walked off the bus. Ino and Sasuke were still talking off the bus.

'_VERRRRR.'_

That scared me half to death. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket.

_**Go home; Ino is abnormally talkative and clingy. She's making me walk her home. Oh, and remember look mad while your walking away.**_

"_Wow, when did he have time to write that?"_

Oh, well. I walked past Sasuke and bumped shoulders with Ino. She instantly glared at me, something I happily returned right away. She looked away and started talking to Sasuke, loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you decided to lose the extra baggage and hang around with someone who knows what men like."

I almost died from keeping my laughter in. Sasuke smiled faked a smile for Ino. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear which caused her to blush. I decided to walk away at that point and wait for Sasuke at home.

--

Sasuke walked through the door and saw me sitting on the couch. He sat down next to me, grabbed my waist, and started kissing me. I could taste Ino's cherry lip gloss and his lips. That was a good sign; he must have gotten far. But that really isn't saying much, Ino's easier then riding a bike. Sasuke pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"So how do we go about doing this?"

"Well, you could be the perfect boyfriend. Then slowly make her feel like worthless shit. Then bring her here; we could both have turns at tourchering her."

He looked like he was in deep thought.

"That's one idea."

"What's another?"

"Well, instead of waiting all that time, and gaining all that attention. I say that I bring her here, fuck her, and then kill her."

I rolled my eyes.

" You're no fun. But it's your call; well, do whatever you want. Just make sure to wear a condom. I'm sure she has some kind of disease down there."

"Of course, mother."

"Mother my ass." I mumbled.

Sasuke snorted and brought my face an inch away from his.

"When it's your turn well do it your way."

I nodded and he crushed his lips on my. This wasn't one of those 'be good, people are watching' kisses. This was the kind that was bruising. Sasuke bit my lip; I could taste the metallic liquid on my tongue.

"_This is gonna be fun."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dont Own Naruto. Edited chapter..**

**I really don't like writing Lemons.. I kinda suck at it.. but oOoOoOo yea.. There's a lemon in this chapter.. It involves a lotta blood.. And masochist-ism .. enjoy the crappyness of it!**

Somehow Sasuke and I made it to our bedroom. He pretty much threw me onto his bed and climbed on top of me. He brought his head to my neck, and bit down. Surprisingly, for once, it wasn't enough to make me bleed. His arm was stretched over to his dresser; he was looking for something. I could feel him smirk on my collar bone when he found it.

"_Him being happy is never good. I'm in for a rough night."_

I glanced over to what was in his hand and smiled. He pulled out his pocketknife.

"Get me mine." I mumbled.

Sasuke smiled and crushed him mouth on mine again while shaking his head no. He trusted his tongue into my mouth. I moaned. I felt a dull pain start from where the end of my shirt was, slowly moving up till it reached the collar of my shirt. I felt a draft and looked down. My shirt and bra was torn and on the floor. There was a huge cut that started below my belly button and came up till the top of my breast. The pain from the cut slowly went away and turned into a sick pleasure. Sasuke put the blade on my shoulder. He was about to cut me again until I tore the knife from his hand, cutting me in the process.

"Damn it Sasuke, you're paying for that," I growled, and then looked down to the knife that what was in my hand. "Mine now," I whispered in his ear, slowly cutting his jaw.

He moaned, brought his mouth onto my breast, and bit down hard. I flinched and cut his shirt off, cutting him the same way he cut me. I stared at his muscular chest. It was covered in scars. I smirked.

"_I caused them. It's all mine."_

He brought his face to my neck, leaving a bloody trail behind. Roughly, he traced the cut from my stomach to the top. I had to take a sharp intake of breath from the pain. When he reached the top of the cut he took his bloodied hand and licked it.

"Sweet." He groaned.

His voice sent shivers up and down my spine. I could feel the blood from his cut on his stomach dripping down to mine, mixing with mine. That alone was enough to cause me to have an orgasm. Sasuke, senescing that I was ready took the rest of our cloths off. He gently took the knife from me and cut the inside of my thighs. I moaned, he smirked and stuck 2 fingers inside of me. He didn't even bother being gentle. Right from the begging he started pumping in and out of me fast and hard. I could feel that I was about to come; apparently Sasuke knew two because he stopped.

I looked up at him, practically begging for him to continue. Thankfully he did, he pushed his member into me with a lot of force. I bit my lip to stop from screaming out in pain. No, I wasn't a virgin, but he was being really rough and it hurt a lot! Sasuke smiled at my pain. He started going faster and harder. I had to pry the knife from his fisted hand, and once again I got cut in the process. I brought the knife to his back and cut him deep. He closed his eyes and slowed down a little bit. It gave me the time I needed to get used to him so I could enjoy this. Sasuke stopped and looked into my eyes. He took the knife from my hand and threw it across the room. Then he crushed his lips to my mouth and began again. This time I could feel pleasure shooting through me. The dull ach from the cuts just made this all the better. I could feel me end coming soon. Everything felt like it was on fire, like it was electric. Then it all came together in one burst of pleasure. Sasuke, feeling my orgasm, bit my neck adding to the pleasure. I couldn't help but scream. Soon, I started falling out of the utopia. Sasuke came right after me and collapsed on me. I looked over at him; he was out cold. Probably from all the blood he lost.

I yawned. "_Sleeping doesn't seem like such a bad idea." _

I rolled Sasuke off of me and checked our wounds. None of them were fatal, but the cut on Sasuke's back might have to be stitched. Convinced that our cuts weren't bad enough to kill us in out sleep, I looked over at Sasuke one more time, closed my eyes, and feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont own Naruto... I edited this chapter too.**

**Sry i haven't been updating as much... I've been** **getting really busy with Highschool... College... and a job (Gay people keep calling out and ask me to fill in for them... but hay.. i like money)..thanx for all the awesome reviews.. im rly trying to update a lot.. nywhoo... chapter w/e**

Thank god it's Saturday. I don't think I would be able to move to go to school. I looked over at Sasuke; he was still sleeping. The cut on his jaw had scabbed, and was all flakey.

"_Ah fuck, how are we supposed to hide that in school?"_

The sheets on the bed were soaked with blood, I sighed. I'm the one that's going to have to clean this. Sasuke stirred a little, flinched, and then went still.

"_Psh. Lazy ass."_

Slowly, I got up. As I stood I could feel my cuts stretch, crack, and seep a little blood. I took one step and got shooting pain throughout my body. Then, I felt hands around my waist pull me back down onto the bed. It hurt a lot!

"Asshole." I grunted.

Sasuke's face was on my neck; I could feel him smirking. He scraped my scar on my stomach with his fingernail, causing me to bleed again.

"Stop." I hissed.

Sasuke sighed and stopped; he lazily let his arm drape around my stomach.

"Where were you going?" he asked lazily.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped. "Is wittle Sasuke gonna miss me?" I cooed.

Sasuke snorted. It's the closest thing to a laugh that I'll get. He lifted his arm up, and nibbled my ear.

"You can leave if you want."

I didn't move.

"That's what I thought." He smirked.

"_Cocky asshole."_

I sighed, of course now I couldn't stay; I had to prove him wrong. So, slowly, I got up again to attempt to make it out of the room. I heard him snort again so I turned around.

"What now?" I snapped.

He gave me an innocent look, something I thought he never possessed.

"Come back. I promise I'll be good. Besides," he looked me up and down. "You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"I am not in any pain whatsoever." I winced while I said that. "Why don't you come over here? I have yet to see you move."

Sasuke shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

--

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched Sakura walk out of our room; it was really more like limping. It was pretty funny to see her waddle out like that. I already knew that if I tried to move I would be in a lot of pain, so I stayed in bed to avoided that little experience.

_Vrrrrrrrr…….Vrrrrrrrrrr…_

I looked over to the dresser to see my phone vibrating. I picked, it was Ino. I pressed the ignore button, and instantly a screen popped up saying I missed 23 calls from her.

"_Whoa, obsessed."_

_Vrrrrrrrr…Vrrrrrr…_

I sighed. She wasn't going to stop calling me till I picked up the phone; I don't think I have a choice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Hi."

"I miss you Sasuke-kun."

I was gagging. She was disgusting. Normally being with Sakura curved my urge to kill. It's a good thing too, because if we killed too much, the cops would probably find us. But when I see Ino, hear her voice, feel her touch, I feel like I have to kill. She needs to die. Actually, I'm surprised the cops haven't found us yet. Killing 8 people isn't that hard, but hiding their bodies and making sure that there is no evidence left is. I guess cops really are dumb pigs.

"I miss you too." I mumble out.

"So, whatcha doin Sasuke-kun?"

Acting has always been one of my favorite things to do. I always loved building a character, and bringing it to life.

"Thinking about you."

"Aw, that's so cute." She squealed.

"_Disgusting."_

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm watching a Soap Opera."

"Sounds.. Interesting." I sigh. "_Not."_

"Oh it is. See what's going on is that Kelly is going out with Ethan, but Ethan is cheating on Kelly with Sara. Then, Ian told Kelly that Ethan is cheating on her with Sara. Kelly killed herself on the last show, and now Ian is trying to kill Ethan. Apparently Ian and Kelly were secrete lovers."

I rolled my eyes. "_Gay."_

"So, you like drama?" I ask.

"Oh yes! Life wouldn't be fun without some drama. Don't you agree Sasuke-kun?"

"I try to avoid it."

"Oh please, no you don't. If you tried to avoid it you wouldn't be cheating on your girlfriend."

I smirked.

"_Its not cheating if she's telling, no, making, me."_

"That's different." I try to sound a little offended.

"Oh, I don't mind Sasuke-kun. I like it, its making this more exciting. Besides, I don't like Sakura. She's a freak, and she disserves to get hurt."

"Yea, I guess. Hey, I've got to go. My parents just woke up and I don't want to get into more trouble."

"Oh yea, your grounded. Ok, call me later when your parents go to sleep."

"Ok."

"Bye Sasuke-kun. Love ya."

"_Ew god. How desperate for love is she. Oh well, keep in character Sasuke."_

"Yea, love you to. Bye."

I hung up the phone before she got a chance to say anything else. Talking to her made me feel physically sick. She makes me mad. I'll be glad when she's dead.

"_She wants drama; we'll give her a fucking Soap Opera."_


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own Naruto..**

**Reviews make Manda Happy... : )**

**-------------------------------**

**Sasuke POV**

I've been laying in bed ever since Ino called. That was about 30 minuets ago. I could smell something good coming from downs aired. Smelled like pancakes.

"_mmm pancakes."_

Maybe it was time to get up. It was a challenge, but the only real problem was the cut on my back. As soon as I stood up it opened. I could feel the warm liquid roll down onto my lower back. Good thing I didn't have any cloths on. Sakura already has enough to clean. I put some boxers on and made my way down to the kitchen.

Sakura was cleaning up the mess, her back facing me. I looked around and frowned.

"_Where's the pancakes?"_

I ran up behind Sakura and pushed her against the wall. Her face banged into the wall, and I herd her grunt in pain.

"What the hell." I heard her mumble.

"Food."

I could feel her rolling her eyes.

"Look on the table dumbass."

I looked over to the table, and there were the pancakes. She must have just made then because I could see the steam coming off of them. I kissed her neck and made my way up to her ear.

"Hn."

Her body shook a little; I smirked and pushed myself off of her, making my way over to the pancakes. My mouth was starting to water, they smelled so good. I sat down at the table and ate about 5 pancakes. They tasted as delicious as they smelled. I was almost tempted to take the 2 that I left for Sakura.

"You know, a thank you Sakura would be great."

"Hn."

"Or, you're the best cook in the whole wide world."

I snorted.

"If the only thing you know how to make right are pancakes, then I don't think your qualified to be the best cook in the whole wide world."

"I know how to cook. You just don't know what taste good and what tastes bad. Besides, I've never seen your cooking skills. I bet your worse then me."

"Then you just bet wrong."

"Prove it."

"Hn."

I could have busted out laughing at the face that she made.

"Ah, that's not even a word!"

"So?"

She was turning red now. I watched as she closed her eyes, and slowly turned back to her regular color.

"Uh, whatever. Talk whatever language you want to talk. I don't care."

I smirked. "Yes you do."

She ignored me and ate her pancakes. I don't like to be ignored, but I dropped it. We have more important things to talk about anyway.

"Ino called me after you left."

Sakura looked up and me with interest.

"Did she now? That's cute. What did she want?"

"To talk to me. She missed me. She told me to call her back later."

"Aw, Ino misses her little Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura got up and clean the dishes. I waited till she came back. She was just doing this to annoy me. When she came back she sat down across from me.

"When are you calling her back?"

I shrugged.

"When my 'parents' go to sleep. I did decide to go with your idea and get her hurt mentally too."

She looked shocked.

"Why?"

Ino's comment about Sakura being a freak made me mad. More mad then I want to be, or admit. So, I just shrugged.

"Thought it might be more fun."

She smiled.

"Fuck yea its gonna be more fun. Ok, so what are we going to do now?"

"Well, because I'm grounded, I cant see her till like next week. So I'm going to call her later when the parents are asleep."

"That's good. But, I think you should see her now. Tell her you snuck out or something."

I groaned.

"But I saw her yesterday!"

"So?"

"So to much Ino contact cant be good for my health."

She laughed.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. Sasuke, when have you ever followed rules? Why should you listen to your 'parents' to stay in? Go sneak out to see her. Make her believe that you're the best boyfriend in the world. Becides, you do this now you'll earn major points with her, and it will be easier to make her turst you."

As much as I hated to admit it, Sakura made sense. If I was going to do it Sakura's way, then id have to go over Ino's house now. So, with a 'Hn' to Sakura I got up and got ready to go visit Ino.

"STOP HNING!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Own Naruto…**

**Sry bout not updating.. I'm way to lazy. But to that myspace girl (umm srry I forgot ur name.. I have horrible memory) who messaged me.. thanks u reminded me to write this.. even if u asked me like.. a month ago.. haha.**

**I just found the magic of coffee**

**Nywhoo.. story…**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

I was just lazing around on the couch when I saw Sakura walk over to me. She looked pretty annoyed.

"_Oh joy, this is gonna be fun."_

"Why are you sitting here?"

I just stared at her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Uh, oh my god, you are so slow. Why are you just sitting here? I thought I told you to go sneak over to Ino's house now."

"Hn."

"Go hn with Ino!"

I grabbed Sakura and brought her down to sit on my lap.

"Aw, Sakura, you don't really mean that."

She pushed me and stood up.

"I'm serious Sasuke. Go there now!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?"

I watched her pull out her cell from her pocket. "It's close to 4:40, why?"

"What normal teen sneaks out at 4? I'm going to wait till at least 7; I don't wanna seem too desperate. I've got an image to hold up."

Sakura's eyes went out of focus. I guess she was thinking. Then she looked back at me and smiled.

"Good point. You're thinking this out better then I am."

I smirked. "That's no surprise."

She rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do for 3 hours?"

I stood up and took off my shirt.

"Do you see that boo boo right there?" I pouted and pointed to the cut on my back. "It hurts really bad. Make it better."

She came closer to me, and knelled down near my scar. I hissed in pain as she ran her nail down it.

"Better?"

I grabbed her wrist and threw her down onto the ground; she flinched in pain.

"Did that hurt?" I asked in mock sympathy.

"Fuck you Uchiha."

I smirked at her. "Oh, nasty language, you need to watch your mouth."

With that said I smashed my mouth down on her's. "I think I know what to do for 3 hours."

I could feel her hand slowly go from my chest to my boxers. I was getting excited. It was like a spark went through my body. The only problem was that she wasn't moving further.

"Come on," I growled.

"No."

She grabbed my head and brought my ear down to her mouth, then whispered. "Go fuck yourself."

She pushed me off of her and stood up. I pouted.

"But it's not as fun."

She shook her head and laughed at me.

"Hide that scar on your face, and go. Tell me about the date when you come back."

She leaned down and kissed me. "Have fun."

* * *

**Sasuke's date with Ino is gonna b next .**

**idk how good im gonna be with updating..**

**but ill try my bestest**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sasuke's POV**

Finally, the fun was about to begin. It took me about three hours to figure out how to put the cover-up on right. The stupid make-up just wouldn't match my skin tone.

"_Wow I sound like a Fag."_

I did finally get Sakura to help me, but it still barely covered up the scar.

I sighed to myself. It was to late now to care since I was standing in front of Ino's house. I had to take a second to get myself together; thinking of me and Ino on a date was making me feel sick. With another sigh I brought my fist to the door and knocked.

**Ino POV**

_Knock Knock._

"Eh its probably just one of my many admires."

_Knock Knock_

"They'll go away."

_Ding Dong Ding Dong._

"Ok, now I'm starting to get angry."

I waited for about 10 min and smiled. "Good their gone." I went back to reading my magazine.

_Knock knock_

"Uh, I'm coming." I yelled, throwing my magazine to the floor.

"_Its gross how persistent my admires are. Really, its like, get a life. But then again, I am pretty much their whole life"_

I groaned while I sat up and got off my bed. "_Seriously, this better be worth it_." I made sure that I took as long as I could to get to the door. I slowly opened the door. You know, to make a dramatic entrance and all. Without even looking I greeted the admire.

"What do you want?"

I didn't hear a reply so I looked at who was at the door, and OMG guess who it is!

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He looked totally gorgeous standing there for me.

"Hn," I herd him mumble.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were grounded." I made sure to make my concern known in my voice.

I saw him smirk, and omg, I almost died there. He is sooo hawt.

"I sunk out. We're going on a date now."

I just had to squeal right there. "OMG Sasuke, ok! Just let me go get ready!" I turned around and ran my fastest back to my room.

**Sasuke POV**

She left the door open so I just assumed that meant "Come in Sasuke." So I just walked around her house, taking note of everything that was in there. It could be useful in the future.

I really have no idea how I'm going to make it through the night with her. I mean common, first she took forever answering the door, and then she basically yelled at me as a greeting, and her squirrely, annoying voice. Now I'm waiting fucking 30 minuets while she gets ready.

_Creak_

I look up to see what the noise was. It's Ino, and she's standing at the top of the stairs like one of those gay romantic movies. All she's wearing is a tank top and some mini skirt. _"That took 30 minuets?" _Then she slowly starts to descend the stairs. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"_Yea, I'm gonna kill her before the night is through."_

**Ino POV**

I'm so excited. I'm in Sasuke-kun's kick ass car! I just had to squeal. I looked over at him and I saw him smirk at that.

"_Aww he must think I sound cute!"_

"So Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

"Movies," was all he grunted out. _"He sounds so cute when he grunts like that."_

"Aww yay!" I squealed again for him. "What are we seeing?"

We stopped at a red light; he looked over and smiled at me. Omgee it was just too cute. "We're gonna see Shutter."

I was dancing on the inside. I knew that movie was just a shit movie where a girl could just pretend to be scared and then make out throughout the rest of the movie.

"Yay, I really wanted to see that!" which was a huge lie.

**Movie time**

We pulled up into the parking spots, and went into the theater. Sasuke paid for my ticket and my drink!

"Thanks Sasuke-kun for paying for my ticket and drink, you're amazing." I made sure to make my voice sound all seductive.

He put his arm around my shoulders and wisped into my ears. "Anytime babe."

I could tell he was really falling for me. I just couldn't wait until we told Sakura, she would flip!

"So what did you tell Sakura you were doing tonight?"

Saskue smirked. "I'm grounded remember."

I laughed my cute little laugh and rested my head on his shoulder. Then everything went dark.

"Oh, Sasuke the movies about to start!"

That's when I felt his lips on mine.

**Sasuke POV**

I hate this. I hate her. I hate the movies. I hate her little squeal, her stupid laugh, her horrible attempt at sounding seductive, and her attempt at keeping a conversation going with me. I had to get her to shut up somehow.

"Oh Sasuke the movies about to start!"

I really couldn't take another word from her stupid mouth. So I kissed her. I was right in assuming that it was shut her up, but I didn't take in account that everything about her makes me sick. I was about 3 seconds from throwing up in her mouth. She's a horrible kisser too. Its sloppy and wet.

_"Oh god, what is that? Eww Jesus is that her tongue. If there is a god cut it off now."_

This is the worse. I want, no, need to barf now. _"I'm doing this for Sakura, and we get to kill her. Just keep telling yourself this."_

Then, to make it worse, I felt her hand. On my leg, and its moving up. _"Forget about killing Ino; God kill me now."_


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Don't Own Naruto… Blah Blah Blah

**Wooooo! I Finally updated.. gave u some lemons cuz u all deserve it sence I was gone sooooo long… but I didn't edit it.. cuz im kinda realllllly tired.**

**Ok, well I don't know when im gonna get another chapter out.. this fic isn't like dead or anything.. im just uber busy… I really don't know when im gonna get to it again. -.- I wish college was easier….**

**Oh and how awkward is it that my ex is in my Eng 101 class…. And looks at me though the whole class… and sits right next to me.. LMAO!!**

**prettypopularchick1 - lol u make me laugh!! Is this soon-ish enough for you? **

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

This had to be the worst night I have ever had. I feel sick as shit. Not only did I kiss Ino, but she gave me a hand job. It was completely gross, and I need new pants. There is no way that I'm going to keep these.

I sigh with relief as I pull into Ino's driveway. "Ok, get out."

Ino smiles at me and attempts to kiss me again. I really don't think that I can stomach another kiss from her again, but I have to. I need to keep up my act. So, I swallow, shut my eyes, and give her a fast kiss. When I open my eyes I see her grinning from ear to ear.

"See you in School Sasuke-kun!" She basically yells in my ear.

I nod and she gets out. As soon as the door shuts I'm out of there, driving as fast as I can to get back home. It really isn't that far; maybe 15 minuets. But, by the way I'm driving its only 5 minuets. When I pull up into my driveway I can see the lights on in the family room. Sakura must be in there watching tv. I walk into the house and see that I was right. She see's me and walks over to me.

"So how was it?" I can see her smile; she knows this was tourcher for me.

"You want to know who it was?" I asked. She nods, so I do what I felt like doing all night. I vomited on her pants.

"Oh Jesus! That's some sick shit Sasuke. Now I need new pants!"

"That makes two of us," I mumbled. "Well, now you know how it was." She rolls her eyes.

"Ok, whatever. Now I need to go take a shower and change." Sakura turned and walked to the bathroom.

I smirked, a shower sounds like a perfect idea.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I turned the shower on; it was hot enough to burn me. I took my cloths off, and stepped in. I let out a gasp as I felt the water scald my skin, but smiled as I felt it cleaning the barf off of me.

"You know, you shouldn't make it so hot. You'll burn your pretty skin," Whispered Sasuke; while his hand was slowly going down my spine.

I gasped then turned around to face him. "How the hell did you get in here without me knowing?"

He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes at his lack of answer. Sasuke put his head down on my shoulder, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You really need to be more observant. What if someone _dangerous_ was in here?"

I shuddered. He took his head off my shoulder and grabbed my face, crushing his lips down on mine. It was strange, he was being gentle. He pushed me back, and I hit the shower wall. I could feel his hands roaming my body. He was getting more aggressive, but strangely, he still wasn't violent. When I felt his hands brush my breast I moaned, and our kiss became more passionate, needier. He grabbed my thighs, and hoisted me up; while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his need hard agents my inner thigh. Not having the will to wait, I grabbed him and made him thrust into me. He let out a grunt, and started moving in and out. It felt so good; I let out a small moan. He smirked and went a little faster, causing me to stifle a breath. I grabbed the back of his neck, scratching it. I could feel warmth flow out of his new wounds. He moaned, and started to move faster. I could feel my release coming soon; I just needed a little bit more from him. Scratching his neck some more, he was pounding into me now, and biting my neck. That was all it took to push me over the edge. Saskue was soon to follow, grunting. Thrusting some more for some added pleasure until there was no more. He smirked, and put me down.

"I needed that," he mumbled and walked out.

I sighed. Now I was even dirtier then when I started.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I was smirking as I walked back to our room. I really did need that after the night I had. When I got to our room I jumped on my bed. My phone was on the dresser next to the bed making beeping noises. I picked it up only to see I missed 3 calls. Surprise, surprise, it was Ino. I just saw her today, why would she call me? I called the number to my voicemail and listened to her message.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! I know we just saw each other, but I just miss you so much. I'm sure you miss me just as much too. I had fun tonight, and I know you did to. I was thinking next date we can do more, if you know what I mean. Well nywhoo, I'll see you in school. Bye! Lova ya!"

I groaned, feeling sick again. Ino ruined the rest of my night.

"Sasuke."

I looked up to see Sakura, in a towel. I smirked. "hn?"

The towel hit the floor. Ok, maybe she didn't ruin the _whole_ night.


	10. Note for fathiful readers

Ok so this is a short little note to everyone who is reading this..

I have become very very very lazy..

Sorry =p

You will have a new chapter by the end of the week.. I promise!


End file.
